


00Q 短篇合集

by cete_ruinam



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: 关于Q和Bond日常中一些不易察觉却又渗入骨髓的温柔。“与Vesper不同的是，Q从不把手枪绑在大腿上，穿正装的次数少的可怜，衣服上时常沾满姜黄的猫毛，家庭身世全部印在一份连MI6底层人员都能查阅的档案上。没有萦绕于周身的神秘感，没有危险而诱人的笑容，也没有不告而别的离开：Q好像只是坐在博物馆的一隅，对那段有关年龄的嘲讽付之一笑，伸出了一只手——就轻而易举的将Bond救赎。”
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Kudos: 11





	1. 关于睡眠 About the Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 贼贼贼贼贼短且无脑😂  
> 佛系更新，会有多个短篇跟上（更新不知于何年何月）  
> 文笔炸了慎入

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在遇到Q之后，Bond终于能做噩梦也甘之若饴。

在遇到Q之前，Bond从不做梦。

Vesper还活着的时候他们曾有过一段很美好的时光。他醒来的时候女人从来都在他身边，通常比他早醒，坐在床头点燃一支烟，亦或倚着落地窗对着威尼斯寂静的黎明出神。而他会走到她的身边，从身后环住她，和爱人交换一个甜蜜的早安吻。

“早上好，特工先生。”她会笑着对他说，细长的眼睛微微眯起，笑容慵懒又难得的温柔。

那时候的Bond还不需要梦，不管是好的还是坏的——他的现实比所有甜美的梦境都要令他满足。

这也就是在Vesper死后，Bond从不做梦的原因。

从威尼斯回到伦敦后他坐在MI6分配的公寓里，用了三天时间在酒精的麻痹中理清了一个事实：特工不该沉溺于梦境，不管是真的还是假的都不行。

Mrs. Mansfield能够看出他的状态很不妙，继续这样执行任务只会是浪费时间。于是在M夫人特批的一个月假期中，他在家里靠威士忌和性度日。除此以外他没有任何办法可以使自己陷入睡眠——他也不允许自己这样做。

于是Bond的四处留情几乎成了MI6上下习以为常的事。新人不知道其中的缘由，老员工则在他和实习生调情的时候摇头叹息，但是没有人再在他拐走年轻姑娘时大惊小怪，也没有人在他一口气灌下五六瓶马提尼的时候开口阻拦。007永远被人军情六处的员工偏爱，永远拥有可以允许他搞砸一切却不必为此付出代价的特权——尽管这并不总是为他好。

直到他遇见Q。

说实话，Bond在第一次见到他的军需官的时候着实吃了一惊。Q很年轻，一头蓬乱的黑色卷发和绿色的眼睛再加上会面的选址让他看起来更像是一个来博物馆做研究报告的大学生，而不是大英政府秘密机构支部的头儿。这个需要按揭还款，爱喝红茶还养了两只猫的年轻骇客身上有某种从事他们这种工作的人不应该有的东西——Bond不得不承认自己从他们的第一次会面起就被他吸引。在意识到这一点的时候他已经吻上了军需官的唇，而当他再次和那双绿眼睛四目相对的时候Bond才无奈的发现自己已经无可救药的爱上了年轻人狡黠的笑容，以及耳麦另一头不经意流露出的温柔。

也正因为如此，Bond曾一度在他们的恋情刚刚开始的时候怀疑，这段关系会以某天的一颗射中他胸膛的子弹，或是Q甩了自己告终——鉴于Q的情史，这很有可能——军需官会去酒吧里另寻新欢，而自己则会变回那个心碎了的可怜老特工，依然酗酒，依然风流，依然孤身一人。

然而事实是他们的恋情持续的时间远远超出了Bond的预计（每次想到这的时候他都会为此感谢上帝）——并且在爱人半强迫性的监督戒酒下，MI6的明星特工恢复了规律的作息，并且开始做梦。

当然，大多数时候并不是什么好梦。就算Bond没有像008那样严重的PTSD，不至于做完任务后需要把自己关在屋子里直到冷静下来，但是记忆里如影随形的鲜血与枪声仍然在睡梦里连绵不绝的向他涌来。夜晚伴随着黑暗压得他喘不过气，而每当他从噩梦中惊醒，他都会下意识的摸向身侧。

在Vesper死后，Bond从宿醉中呻吟着醒来的时候，也曾会习惯性使然的看向窗边。偶尔他会在恍惚间自以为看到什么，但是再眨眨眼的时候眼前只剩下伦敦天空黎明的灰白。

这没什么，他会对自己说。这没什么大不了的——这是你应得的，你很清楚这一点，不是吗？

而此时此刻他喘息着伸出手去，会触到一具温热的身躯。Q长期的熬夜加班导致他经常睡的很沉，但是每当这种时候他总是能像感应到了什么一样的醒来。

“Mmmmm.......Bond？”他的军需官迷迷糊糊的支起身，在没有得到回应后叹了口气，那双绿色的眼睛不再如往常般凌厉，在黑暗里闪烁着柔和的光。“Nightmare？”

他总是能猜到丈夫沉默的原因，然后给出最令人满意的回应。

那些声称美梦令人沉沦的人真应该看看这个。在被Q抱住的时候Bond想。令人深陷的温柔——他的Cute比一个不切实际的梦醉人多了。

这才是我想要的。他对自己说。


	2. 关于愚蠢的发问 About a silly question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一个需要加班编写全世界最复杂的防火墙程序的早晨回答一个毫无缘由的，仅由五个字组成并且不附带解释的问题有点强人所难。  
> 但是这其中不包括Q。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来更新啦！一个心思细腻的洞洞拐这回是😂  
> 毫无逻辑，长度堪忧，渣文笔慎入

Q是完整的，而自己不是。

这个念头在退休后的某一个清晨突然冒出来时，Bond拿着锅铲的手略微顿了一下。

他把鸡蛋饼翻了个面，由着它在平底锅里滋滋作响，然后把右手在面前摊平。

很奇怪，也很突然的想法——他闭上眼想象了一下自己端枪指着某个恐怖分子的画面，然后毫不意外的在睁眼时看到手开始颤抖起来——但是一直了然于心。

在Skyfall事件过后，特工在伊斯坦布尔中枪导致的心理创伤某种程度上似乎已经恢复的彻底。之后的几次小任务里他没有再失过手，和Specture的交锋中特工同样弹无虚发，更别提后来和Q的恋情把他的办事效率不知提高了多少——虽然每次的装备耗损还是让军需官气的跳脚。

007特工在那次导致他退休的意外之前一直保持着巅峰水平，但是James Bond仍然连瞄靶都手抖的扣不下扳机。

就算Oberhauser已经死了（Bond在MI6被炸的八天后得到了他的死讯），就算Skyfall庄园只剩下残破的废墟，就算他似乎摆脱了他的过去——Tom Ford西装和代号是无懈可击的铠甲，骑士本人仍然破碎不堪又遍体鳞伤。

这个事实曾经让Bond如此坚定而深刻的认为——在那么多，那么多人都离他而去之后——这个世界上再也不会有下一个爱他的人。

“Q。”于是在将早餐准备好后，Bond回到卧室走到床边坐下，沉默的看着自己刚刚醒来便又架起电脑处理工作的丈夫——顶着一头未经打理的蓬乱卷发，架在鼻梁上的眼镜略微歪斜，穿着皱皱巴巴的睡衣，手指在键盘上翻飞——然后突兀的开口。

“嗯？”

“为什么是我？”

“什么？”Q猛的抬起头来，眼底是熬夜所致的淡淡乌青——昨晚005的行动太慢了，为此Bond还在爱人昏昏沉沉的倒进床铺里的时候在心底默默诅咒了他的前同僚。

“为什么是我？”Bond又问了一遍。

——“I also have a mortgage, and two cats to feed.” 幽灵党事件的时候我请求你帮忙，那时你是这么说的。一开始我很好奇，但是很快就明白了你的意思。

你是完整的，Q。你有一个平凡但幸福的家庭，你的父母喜欢旅行，你的哥哥每隔两个周会从考文垂开车过来看望你。你喜欢看惊悚电影，养了两只猫，会像每一个现代的年轻人一样按时还房贷，唯一算得上标新立异的就是在工作时间固执的穿着套头毛衣。

为什么是我？

军需官因为长时间工作有些卡顿的大脑又过了片刻才破译了丈夫没头没尾的发问。

“好吧。”Q暗自叹了口气。丈夫少有的不安打断了他的思路，而这个凭空冒出来的问题则让他有些无奈——他以为自己这几年来对Bond做的承诺已经多到足够打消他的各种疑虑。

防火墙还没有盖完，M为此催的很紧——昨天夜里有人几乎攻破了军需官之前编写的程序，Q是被Mallory的邮件从睡梦中轰炸起来的——于情于理此时此刻他都应该集中精力。

但是最终Q花了点时间组织了一下语言，然后便低下头专注于自己满是代码的电脑屏幕，漫不经心的回答，“首先你应该知道，我是你的军需官，而鉴于我给你的装备你一次都没带回来过，我建议你把你剩下的时间都交给我用来还债——是的Bond，就算你退休了也不代表你不欠我钱，想想那辆三千万英镑的阿斯顿马丁。所以现在把你不管还有多少的蠢问题吞回肚子里然后去给我倒杯茶，否则我会让M给你复职然后把你送去叙利亚呆三个月直到你晒成碳球。”

“好像你真的忍心一样。” Bond咕哝着起身去了厨房，在伯爵茶的味道盈满整间屋子的时候嘴角忍不住上扬。

“Brave new world.”


	3. 关于电脑 About the computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q从来没有让Bond打开过那台电脑，不管是出于什么原因——直到今天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新！我终于想起了几百年前挖的坑😂  
> 乱七八糟，渣文笔慎入

Q有一台电脑。

MI6的年轻长官当然不止有一台电脑：军需官的办公室从来不是Q-Branch里的那台陈旧的桌子，而是键盘，伯爵茶和跳动着光标的屏幕。这使得Q不得不每天背着至少两台电脑来上班——感谢上帝，M批准他把剩下的两台留在办公室里。挎着过重的公文包赶早高峰曾经同样是个麻烦，不过好在军需官解决了这个问题：事实证明，在感情上的投资永远会得到高额的回报，这其中就包括每天早晚的接送，一辆军需官本来以为会属于Madeleine的阿斯顿马丁和一位免费的司机。

所以不，不是“一”台电脑，而是“那”台电脑。

即便如此，Q仍然认为他人生中的第一台笔电值得纪念：年轻的黑客在步入少年时期后，用两个学期的奖学金在某个生日上给自己购得了一份令人满意的奖励。同样被快递员塞进Q父母信箱里的还有一整套计算机编程，为此，他的母亲抱怨了一整天——几份账单以及她的友人从秘鲁寄来的明信片几乎被那套足有半公斤重的书压的面目全非。

还没有成为军需官的Q从他的生日聚餐里抽出身来，以一种几乎是幼稚的方式在电脑背面贴上了第一个辐射标志。

自然而然的，Q很爱惜他的电脑。键盘已经换了九个，屏幕边角的裂痕被用透明胶带胡乱缠补，甚至那些被磨坏了的，从报纸上剪下来的图案也被军需官仔细的找来形状相近的补上。同样，Q的所有邮件接收和重要事宜都在这台电脑里，而这让年轻的黑客不得不把平生所学都用在搭建它的防火墙上——该死的，Q每次想到这里都会忍不住抿唇低咒：他敢肯定如果在Skyfall事件中他选择使用这台电脑，Silva此时应该和Oberhauzer一样在监狱里度过他的余生。

——正因为如此，Bond并不怎么喜欢它。

并不只是因为私人恩怨：的确，Q禁止特工把任何一个酒瓶放在电脑盖上，花在屏幕前的时间是他和Bond呆在一起时的三倍，还拒绝了双零特工让他换一台电脑的提议。但这些都尚能容忍。

重点在于，军需官没有在加密系统里录入Bond的虹膜，拒绝告诉丈夫开机密码，并且从来没有——哪怕一次——让Bond看到过这台略显老旧的机器闪烁着的电脑屏幕。

自然而然的，这些过于反常的举动引起了双零特工的好奇。他的丈夫并不是一个喜欢坚守秘密的人：事实上，另外一台最新款笔电已经在一定程度上归于了Bond的名下（尽管他不怎么用），Q的手机也已经添加了特工的指纹。而这一切都让Bond对那台看起来毫不起眼的电脑感到好奇（同时也有些不满，鉴于军需官花了他人生中三分之一的时间敲打它的键盘）——不管是对于机器本身，还是里面可能藏匿的信息。所以，当Q又一次发现他的爱人试图用一些特殊的方法攻破他设下的三重验证系统的时候，他只是无奈的叹了口气，然后在Bond面前把电脑盖重重的扣上，发出的响声让特工往后缩了缩。

“这个月的第五次，自复活节以来第二十一——我从来不知道外勤特工这么闲，Bond.”

“It depends on what you‘re dealing with, Cute. ” MI6的明星特工耸了耸肩。“你从来不肯让我看一眼这台电脑的屏幕，I'm assuming it’s important.”*

“如果你在担心的是前男友的话——我在接受MI6的招募之前已经换过手机号和邮箱了。”

“Not this. 只是想要满足一下我的好奇心而已。”Bond扯过Q的手，轻吻无名指上的那枚婚戒。“不是必须的，当然。”

这之后，特工似乎放弃了探寻爱人藏起来的那点小秘密。他不再趁Q加班的时候试图用外勤特工有限（limited——in his case, VERY limited）的电脑知识尝试在键盘上敲敲打打，并且将从Q支部某个员工那里借来的骇客相关的书籍统统还了回去。他甚至拒绝了Moneypenny的好意——那天俄罗斯的天气晴朗，临时回归外勤去协助Bond的女助理坐在副驾驶上补妆，然后突然想起了什么似的抬起头来：“我记得你前几天在找人破解一个程式？”

“Nothing。已经结束了。”

“跟Q有关？”

“很明显。”

Moneypenny笑了起来。“Oh, 可怜的老James——你不会是想要——”

“Eve.” 双零特工叹了口气。“如果你再不把注意力集中在你的手机导航上，我们就要冲进这条河里了。”

于是Bond头一回向爱情妥协，任由那台电脑的三层电子锁和Q在屏幕亮起时偶尔会露出来的浅笑不痛不痒的在脑海里的某一处蛮横的定居下来。所以两年后，刚刚签下了退休申请的，试着在爱人出门期间起身给自己倒杯水的前特工在发现那台电脑屏幕微微亮着摆在餐桌上的时候，手里的动作有一秒的停顿。

接着，把水洒在了整个厨房操作台上的Bond手忙脚乱的收拾了烂摊子，然后拖着一条打了石膏的腿在餐桌前的椅子上坐下，然后将电脑转了过来。

Bond在自己这么做的下一秒就后悔了：偷窥爱人的隐私并不是什么光彩的事。相反，这种近似于监视的举动往往会引起伴侣之间的猜忌，而隐瞒永远是产生隔阂的最大原因。但是紧接着，前特工发现电脑的自动面部识别没有启动，而整个屏幕上只剩下左上角的一个文件夹，命名是“Bond”。

于是特工将那只没有缠着绷带的手搭上了鼠标，再三确认不会触发防御系统，并在看到文件夹里的内容后瞳孔骤缩。

Bond花了一个小时翻看里面的那些被乱码标记的文档，然后沉默着合上了电脑盖，在椅子上坐了很久。

最后他踉跄着站起身，在那些可笑的贴纸上落下一个吻。

Q回来的时候发现厨房的灯是开的，茶叶罐和烧水壶被摆在厨房的操作台上。自己的电脑已经被合上了，开机键在略显阴暗的客厅里闪烁着微弱的光。而他的丈夫，MI6的明星特工James Bond则坐在他的躺椅上，心不在焉的翻着一本《飞鸟集》——天知道他是从哪里弄来这个的，Q想。

“Cute.” 前特工在锁孔转动的那一瞬间就已经抬起了头，冲军需官露出一个标准的Bond式微笑。“你忘了带你的电脑。”

“Oh, yes, I noticed.” Q把一壶泡好的伯爵茶拿到了餐桌上，顺便往嘴里塞了两块饼干，按下了开机键。“Any new E-mails I got?”

“Just one.”

“Yes?”

“From 007, to My Darling. ”Bond放下手中的书，直视着他的丈夫那双碧绿色的眼睛。“Subject：I Love You.”

他们同时笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> *：神夏S01E01，John被Sherlock叫回来的时候说的😂我最近看神夏看的有点疯魔


End file.
